Lost & Found
by KittieKat121
Summary: Alice wakes up and finds herself deep underwater. She has no idea how she got there, or when, or why. Hell, she doesn't even know who she is! A pack of werewolves, much more accepting than the ones in Forks, take her in. Years later, Alice and Jasper are reunited. Jasper, who's been searching for his wife for years, is thrilled. There's one problem; Alice doesn't know who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Chapter One

**~Alice POV~**

I let my eyes flutter open. Everything around me was blurry and tinted a bluish-green colour. I blinked a couple of times before registering that I was underwater. I was lying on the rocky base of the ocean, and I had no idea how I'd gotten there. Kicking my legs, I swam up God-knows-how-many miles and broke the surface of the water. A light drizzle was falling, creating a mist over the water. All I could see for miles around was water. How had I gotten here? How long had I been down there? Horror swept through me as I realised that I didn't even know who I was.

I looked around desperately for an answer. Was I alone? Or was there someone around who could explain things to me. I forced myself to calm down. I had a name - I _must_ have a name, right? What was it? I must have tread water for a good ten minutes trying to remember my own name before finally admitting defeat.

The logical thing to do would be to form a plan. What was I going to do next? Well, getting back to shore would be a start, wherever shore was. If I swam in one direction for long enough, I had to find land eventually, right? The sun was completely covered by clouds which meant I had no way of telling which direction I was going, so I just swam the way I was already facing.

I swam at an inhuman speed, but it still took me hours before a sandy beach surrounded by cliffs came into view. It was completely deserted as I swam the last mile towards the shore and dragged myself out of the cold salt water and onto the wet sand. My clothes and hair were dripping as I walked up to the dryer part of the beach. I looked around at my surroundings trying to get any clue as to where I might be. I found none.

The beach was small, in the shape of a crescent, and surrounded by tall jagged cliffs. The sun could just barely be seen behind the clouds that littered the sky, and the wind whipped around me with no mercy. Evergreen trees stood proudly along the top of the cliffs and there was no sign of any wildlife in sight. I closed my eyes and listened, before correcting myself. There was _something_, a little way off. A heartbeat. No - two...three, maybe. Whatever it was, it was close by.

I looked around, searching for the source of the heartbeat, but I couldn't see anything. I sniffed the air, trying to work out what kind of animal it might be. My nose was met with a revolting smell - so bad I staggered backwards a few steps. Had it smelt like that a moment ago?

"What are you doing here, _leech_?" A stony voice asked from behind me. I spun around and was faced with three tall men. They were tanned, with dark hair and eyes, and all three of them were massive. I blinked at them a couple of times.

"Hu?" Was my intelligent reply.

"Who are you?" The man in front - he was the one who had spoken before - asked. He was ever so slightly larger than the two men behind him, and looked to be in his twenties.

"I..." I trailed off, not sure of what to tell him. Who was I?

"Answer me leech!" The men demanded. Why did he keep calling me 'leech'?

"I don't know." I opted for the truth.

"I say we just tear her apart right now." The man to the left of the first man said coldly. My eyes widened.

"Don't kill me, please!" I said, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Just come here to sightsee did you?" The second man asked.

"I don't know why I'm here!" I said, my voice becoming desperate, "I just woke up at the bottom of the ocean with no idea how I got there or who I was and I swam to shore and ended up here!" The three men looked doubtful. "It's the truth!"

"She can't be trusted." The second man said.

"Sometimes newborns forget their human lives." The first man said, "She could be telling the truth."

"If she's a newborn then she's even more dangerous." The second man said, "She should be killed immediately."

"Maybe you're right." The first man said.

"No!" The third man spoke for the first time. He stared at me with dark brown eyes as he carried on. "She's not a newborn - look at her!"

All three men stared at me and I stared back, wondering what the hell they were talking about. After a moment of silence, the second man spoke again. "Newborn or not, she's dangerous - she could kill us all!"

The third man shook his head, "Look at her eyes. She's one of The Golden Ones. She won't hurt humans."

"She doesn't drink their blood," The second man argued, "That doesn't mean she won't hurt them."

"Enough!" The first man, who was obviously the leader of the group, said loudly. He turned back to me. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up at the bottom of the ocean." I told him.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked. I shook my head. "_What_ you are?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

The second man laughed, "She doesn't even know what she is!"

I glared at him, and to my surprise the other two men glared at him too. The third man spoke. "Shut up Hakan."

"We should take her to the elders and see what they think." The first man said.

"Take her back to the village?" The second man - presumably Hakan - asked, "Are you out of your mind Koda?"

"That's an order." The first man - Koda - said. Hakan glared at Koda and then at me. Koda turned to me and spoke. "Follow us."

They turned and I saw no choice but to follow the men. Koda and Hakan walked in front, but the third man stayed by my side. At first I thought it was to make sure I didn't run away or something, but then he started speaking to me. "You really don't know who you are?"

"No." I said. He stared at me for a moment.

"I'm Elan." He said eventually, he gestured to the two men in front. "That's Koda and Hakan."

"Why do they want to kill me?" I asked. I didn't know if I could trust this man, but he seemed like the friendliest out of the three people I'd met so far.

Elan ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should wait for the elders to explain that to you."

"Who are the elders?" I asked.

"We belong to the Nasena tribe." Elan told me, "We look to the elders for wisdom and advice. They're just the older people who live in our village."

I nodded and we didn't say anything else as I was led away from the beach and into the evergreen forests on top of the cliffs. After walking for a while we came to a small village hidden in the forest. The houses were mostly wooden and looked like scaled-up log cabins. A few people - all with tanned skin and dark hair to match the men I'd met - were walking around. They all stared when they saw me.

"Why are people staring?" I asked.

"They aren't used to seeing one of your kind around here." Hakan hissed from in front of me.

"What is 'my kind'?" I asked. Hakan just laughed again; I was seriously starting to dislike this guy.

Koda stopped outside a large wooden house and knocked on the door. It was opened by an old man with tanned skin and faded hair. "Koda, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Dasan." Koda said, bowing his head in respect.

"This is Dasan, he's our chief." Elan said to me. Dasan's eyes flickered to me and narrowed slightly.

"Why have you brought her here?" He asked, talking to Koda but not taking his eyes off of me.

"We found her down by the beach." Koda said, "I think she has amnesia."

Amnesia. That made sense. That would be why I couldn't remember who I was or how I'd gotten here. Or where 'here' was.

"She is a Golden One." Dasan stated.

"Yes." Koda said, "But she has forgotten who and what she is."

"She could be dangerous." Hakan said. What was that guys problem?

"I'm not dangerous!" I protested, and all four men's eyes snapped towards me. I cowered away from them a little. "I don't know what you want with me, or why you keep thinking I'm dangerous, but I just want to figure out who the hell I am and what the hell I'm doing here!"

Dasan turned to me. "You are a vampire."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"A vampire." Dasan repeated.

"As in a drinking-blood vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." Dasan said, "But you do not drink human blood. Most of your kind do, but there are exceptions. You feed off of animal blood."

"How do you know that about me?" I asked.

"You're eyes are golden. If you drank human blood they would be red." Dasan said. That would explain why they kept calling me a 'Golden One'.

"Wouldn't I know if I was a vampire?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you know your own name?" Hakan snapped.

"Hakan." Dasan scolded. He turned back to me. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I woke up - I don't know how I was unconscious in the first place -" A vague part of me remembered that I couldn't sleep. Why? Was that something to do with being a vampire? "I was at the bottom of the ocean. I swam to the shore and then they found me. I don't remember anything else."

Dasan looked thoughtful. "Then you shall be called Marianna Voda."

"You're giving her a name?" Hakan asked.

"She will need a name if she is going to stay with us." Dasan said.

"She's staying with us?" Hakan asked incredulously.

"She poses no threat to our kind." Dasan said, "But if we let her wonder into the world by herself, without guidance, then she may _become_ a threat."

"She's a vampire! She's always a threat!" Hakan said.

"I will not discuss this, Hakan. She is staying." Dasan said, and with that he turned away from Hakan, addressing Koda instead. "She can stay with you and Itzel. See to it that she has everything that she needs and I will come by and see you tomorrow."

Koda nodded and Dasan closed his door. The three men turned back to me now, Hakan glaring, Koda's expression guarded, and Elan - who had stayed quiet since we arrived at Elan's house - just watching me.

"Come on." Koda said, turning and leading the way again. Hakan seemed even more angry than he had been before and he stalked after Koda. I followed in a daze. I was a vampire. I was going to stay here with these people. So much had just happened so fast, I couldn't take it all in.

"Are you okay?" Elan asked from next to me. I managed to nod. "I guess you have some questions?"

"Uh..." I had a lot of questions, but I couldn't think what to ask. "Why did he give me a name?"

"I guess because you couldn't remember yours." Elan said with a shrug. "He named you after your first memory; Marianna means _Star of the Sea_ and Voda means _Water._"

It was better than leech or Golden One. Or 'her'. I guess it was kind of a pretty name. Still, I would have preferred my own name, whatever that might be. Was my real name pretty? Was it long or short? Was I named after someone in my family? Did I have a nickname? I ran a hand through my hair in distress. How could I not know my own identity?

Koda led us down a path to another building. It was smaller than Dasan's, maybe a two or three bedroom place. Koda opened the door and led us through to the kitchen. Elan dropped into one of the seats, making himself at home, but Hakan stayed standing rigidly by the door.

"Marianna?" Koda said. It took me a moment to realise he was talking to me. It would take a while to get used to my new name, I supposed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You can stay here with me and my wife Itzel. That's what Dasan wants." He said. I supposed it didn't matter what _I_ wanted. Although, to be honest, I didn't know what I wanted anyway.

"Thank you." I said, though I got the feeling Koda didn't really have a choice in the matter. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen, until I heard someone come through the back door. It was a tall woman, her face hidden by the mass of shopping bags she carried. Koda was immediately at her side, helping her with the bags and kissing her on the cheek. This must be Itzel.

Koda placed the bags he'd taken on the counter. I could see Itzel's face now; she had beautiful russet skin and ebony hair that was tied into a long plait that hung over her shoulder. She looked to be in her early twenties, with full lips and large brown eyes. Her eyes grew even larger as she saw me, and she dropped her remaining shopping bags in surprise. Koda watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes didn't leave mine as she spoke.

"Koda, what the hell have you done now?"

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? I know I probably shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story but I am...please Review! :):):)**

**Btw for the names of the Nasena tribe people, I tried to research actual Native American names which is why they're a bit unusual!**

**Next update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**

Chapter Two

**~Alice POV~**

"Itzel, this is Marianna. Dasan wants her to stay with us for a while." Koda said carefully, "Marianna, this is my wife Itzel."

"Koda." Itzel hissed.

"She has amnesia," Koda went on, "She doesn't remember who, or _what_, she is. Dasan wants her here for the safety of everyone. He doesn't think she'll hurt us."

Of course I wouldn't! Why didn't anyone believe me when I said I wasn't dangerous? Itzel was glaring at me. "What if he's wrong?"

"I don't think he is." Koda said, and I heard Hakan snort from the corner. Koda turned and glared at him. "Don't you have patrolling to do, Hakan?"

Hakan glared back but he left anyway, leaving me with Koda, Itzel, and Elan. Itzel was glaring at me, obviously not happy about me being here. I wasn't thrilled about it either. I could leave, I supposed, but where would I go? I didn't even have an identity - I didn't think Marianna Voda would work in the outside world without a passport or ID of some sort. Maybe I could go to a police station or hospital - they _must_ be able to help with amnesia patients, right? But maybe I shouldn't. These people said I was a vampire, and I knew nothing about that. Maybe it would be safer to just stay here and do as these people said.

"I'm not happy about this, Koda." Itzel said, "Letting one of _them_ into our home!"

"We all gathered you weren't happy about it." Elan said from the table, where he was eating cookies from a plate in front of him. Itzel glared at the cookie in his hand.

"Those were fresh baked." She said.

"I know, they're delicious." Elan said with a wink. Itzel rolled her eyes, but it had released tension from the room if nothing else. Itzel turned back to Koda.

"If it's what Dasan wants then I suppose there is no point in me arguing against it." She said, "How long will she be staying here?"

"I don't know." Koda said, "Dasan said he'll come tomorrow to speak to us."

Itzel nodded. "I'm going out."

"I'll come with you." Koda said.

"Shouldn't someone stay at watch her?" Itzel asked. I noticed that she wouldn't say my name.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Elan asked. Itzel raised an eyebrow. "I'm just as qualified as Koda to babysit."

"I don't need babysitting." I put in, but everyone ignored me.

"Elan can manage." Koda said, taking Itzel's hand in his. "We'll be back soon."

They left together and I found myself alone with Elan. I took the opportunity to look at him properly. He was tall, around 6'7", and had a muscular, toned body. His skin was russet coloured and his eyes were a deep brown, almost black. His hair colour matched his eyes, and was cut short and spiked. He was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt, which showed off his muscly biceps. There was a black tattoo on the inside of his wrist; a complex swirling design inside a triangle. When I looked up and met his eyes again, I saw he was watching me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"In the space of about an hour I lost my identity, gained a new one, was accused of being a dangerous vampire who's going to kill you all, and apparently found a new home." I wasn't sure I could call this place home, though. "So all together, I don't feel great."

"Ignore what Hakan said about you killing everyone." Elan said with a roll of his eyes, as if it wasn't a big deal. "He's not the most accepting person. Besides; you were never going to get along."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your names." Elan said.

"Our names?" I asked, "I don't even know my name - why would that make us not get along?"

"Your name is all about water, right?" Elan said, "You're new one at least. Hakan means fire. Fire and water; complete opposites. How could you get along?"

I frowned. "I don't think that's really a reason for people not to get along."

Elan shrugged, "Maybe not. He's not a pleasant person to anyone, really."

"What's the deal around here, anyway?" I asked, "I mean, you, Hakan and Koda - are you all friends or something?"

"Koda's my older brother." Elan said, "I don't know how to explain this to you."

"Explain what to me?" I asked.

"Dasan will want to tell you himself about us." Elan said, "But we are all like brothers, even if we're not biologically related."

I nodded, "That makes sense, I guess. Though I don't know why you'd want to be brothers with someone like Hakan."

"I didn't really get the choice." Elan said, pulling a face. The statement made me curious, but I got the feeling that Elan wasn't going to tell me anything else right now. He's said Dasan would tell me about them, and Dasan was coming to see me tomorrow. I'd just have to wait until then to find out, I guessed.

"What are we supposed to do around here?" I asked

"Koda and Itzel will be back soon." Elan said.

"So what, we just wait around and do nothing until they get back?" I asked.

"What would you want to do?" Elan asked. I shrugged.

"What would you usually be doing?" I asked. It was Elan's turn to shrug.

"We hang out here a lot." He said, "Itzel's usually at home, but I've got a feeling she didn't want to scream at Koda in front of us."

"She's screaming at him?" I asked

"She doesn't want a vampire in her home." Elan explained, "It's kind of hardwired into us from birth that vampires are evil creatures that should be killed." My eyes widened and he laughed. "With the obvious exception of you. Some tribes are less accepting, but Dasan says he has nothing against vampires if they do not hurt humans - which is where you come in."

"I feed from animals." I said, remembering what I'd been told earlier. It was a little unsettling that these people knew more about me than I did.

"Yep." Elan said, "You're one of the good guys."

One of the good guys. That implied that most vampires were bad guys. I supposed that was true; they hunted and killed humans. Still, something in me wanted to snap at Elan for insulting my kind. Vampire instinct, maybe.

Koda came back hand in hand with Itzel; it looked like the screaming match was over. I felt bad for causing a fight between them, but it wasn't like I'd _asked_ to stay here! Itzel started cooking some kind of meat and the smell made me queasy. The horrible smell I'd smelt at the beach just before the boys came was still here; it had been following us around. It occurred to me that it might in fact be _them_ that smelt like that. Talk about bad personal hygiene. No one else seemed to notice, though.

Koda, Itzel, and Elan sat down and ate. Koda got up several times when people came to the door and told them they couldn't come in and that he'd explain another time. I got the feeling that _I_ was the reason they couldn't come in. I sat through dinner and just watched them eat. Then nightime came.

They told me I didn't sleep, which was weird because I distinctly remember waking up at the bottom of the ocean, and how can you wake up if you can't sleep? But, at the same time, I didn't feel like I _could_ sleep. I wasn't tired, despite the hectic day I'd had. Koda didn't trust me to be left alone, so they took shifts staying up with me. It was okay when Elan was with me; we chatted and he told me embarrassing baby stories about Hakan which made me laugh. After a few hours Koda sent Elan to bed and he stayed with me instead, sitting in an uncomfortable silence for the next few hours. Itzel watched me for a couple of hours too, glaring at me the whole time, and then Koda took over again. Needless to say, it was a long night.

When the sun rose and shone through the window, I was reminded that today was the day that Dasan was coming to see me, hopefully bringing some answers with him. I sure had a hell of a lot of questions. I waited impatiently whilst the humans had their breakfast, then turned on the TV and started watching some gameshow. It was the middle of the day when Dasan arrived at the door.

"Marianna, how are you feeling?" He greeted me. He was a good deal more hospitable than Koda or Itzel had been.

"Umm, confused?" I said. Dasan nodded.

"I am here to explain everything to you." He said. I waited eagerly for him to go on - was I finally going to get the answers I wanted? "Your kind - vampires - are created when an existing vampire bites a human but does not kill them. The venom from the existing vampire changes the human into a new vampire. Newborn vampires are very out of control, but their abilities are much stronger. Most of your kind drink the blood of humans; killing our race to feed themselves. A very select few - including yourself - drink animal blood instead. Human-drinkers have red eyes, animal-drinkers have gold eyes. Vampires have special abilities; advanced senses such as hearing and sight, super strength and speed, and some have other talents. You do not sleep, you do not need to breath, and you do not need to eat. My knowledge of your kind does not extend much further than that - we tend to stay away."

"Why?" I asked.

"We've been very accepting of you, Marianna, even if it does not seem that way. There is a reason some people are hostile towards you here." Dasan told me, "Vampires are the natural enemies of our kind."

"Your kind?" I asked, "You mean humans?"

"I mean werewolves." Dasan said. My eyes widened. Werewolves? I was living with a bunch of freakin' werewolves? Dasan carried on speaking before I could put my shock into words. "Most of our tribes consist of humans, but some possess a special gift passed down from our ancestors. They are able to shape-shift at will into great wolves."

"Can you?" I asked.

Dasan shook his head, "It is a gift that I haven't been blessed with."

"What exactly does it mean?" I asked.

"It is usually something that is not discovered until around the age of sixteen." Dasan said, "Like vampires, they also have special abilities." I heard Koda mumble something behind me, something about comparing wolves to vampires. He didn't sound too happy. Dasan just ignored him and continued talking, "Even when not in wolf form, they become stronger. When they have phased into a wolf, they have advanced strength, speed, and senses. Wolves in the same pack can communicate through their thoughts whilst in wolf form."

I nodded as I tried to take in all this information. Vampires, werewolves...what would come next? "So, who in the tribe _is_ a werewolf?"

"There are twelve." Dasan said, "There are three girls; Aponi, Koko, and Doli. The other nine are boys; Sinopa, Etu, Tadi, Yas, Lanu, Awan, Koda, Hakan, and Elan."

I turned around and stared at Koda and Elan, "_You_?"

They both looked at me slightly sheepishly. Well, thanks for telling me! Dasan caught my attention by speaking again, "Most tribes like ours would not accept you. It is in our legends to kill vampires on sight. Our tribe is more accepting, however. Considering that you do not harm humans - and as long as it stays that way - we are willing to give you a chance with us."

What was I even supposed to say to that? Dasan didn't give me a chance to reply, as he began to leave. Koda followed him, "Can I talk to you?"

They went outside and began speaking in hushed voices. I don't think Itzel or Elan could hear them, but I certainly could. I was starting to see the benefits of the advanced hearing Dasan had told me about. Dasan was speaking, "She poses no threat to us. I believe that if taught correctly she can change her ways."

"And what if she doesn't? Are you willing to put our families at risk?" Koda asked

"It would be one vampire against twelve wolves." Dasan pointed out, "You could easily stop her if she did cause danger."

"It's one vampire now," Koda said, "But what if others come after her? What if she travels with a coven or a mate? If vampires come looking for her here, there may be deaths before we can stop them!"

"Of course if she was connected to other vampires then she might pose a threat." Dasan agreed, "But she doesn't remember anything, or anyone! We have no reason to believe that she travelled with anyone; most of their kind choose to travel alone."

"But-" Koda began, but Dasan cut him off.

"Koda, give her a chance." Dasan said, "This can easily be fixed if she doesn't fit in here."

"Of course she won't fit in here - she's a vampire!" Koda grumbled.

"She might surprise you." Dasan said. I stopped listening. Itzel and Elan were watching TV again; nothing interesting. I took the opportunity to think over what I'd just overheard. They'd said I might be connected to other vampires; other people. Friends, family, people who _knew_ me. I wanted to find them, but where would I even start? Maybe Dasan was right; maybe I had no one. I put my head in my hands. Maybe I was all alone in the world. I'd forgotten everything, but maybe there was no one out there to remember me.

A glint of silver caught my eye as I moved my hands away from my face. On my left ring finger was a beautiful ring; a silver band studded with tiny diamonds, with one larger diamond in the centre. A wedding ring.

A wedding ring!

I was married...somewhere out there, I had a husband. Was he looking for me? Did he miss me? Did he know what had happened to me? I stared at the ring that was sparkling in the light. I wasn't alone. I might not remember who or where, but I belonged somewhere.

What was my husband like? Was he tall, short, muscly, lean? Did he have dark or light hair? Was he a vampire too? That would make sense, I supposed.

That's when I realised that I had 'connections' to other vampires, which was exactly what Dasan and Koda were afraid of. What would they do if they knew I was connected to other vampires? They'd think I was a threat, and if they thought I was a threat...they'd kill me.

I silently slipped the ring off my finger. It felt wrong to take it off, like a part of me was missing, but I knew it had to be done. Without a hint to anyone, I pushed the ring down my bra for safekeeping. The skin it was pressed against seemed to warm up slightly. A husband. I had a husband; someone who cared about me, someone who loved me.

Where was he?

* * *

**What did you think of Chapter Two? Thank you to Jenny for giving me the wedding ring idea! ****I don't expect you to remember all the names of the wolves...some will be more important than others, but that will become clear later in the story! ****Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter...hope you liked this chapter, and please review! :):)**

**Next chapter will probably be a Jasper POV...what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found**

Chapter Three 

**~Jasper POV~**

I stared blankly at the wall, as I'd been doing for the past three hours. The bedroom wall; _our_ bedroom wall.

_"I'm sorry Jasper...Alice didn't make it."_

I stood up and made my way over to her dressing table. It was littered with perfumes, make-up, hair products, nail varnish. I picked up a bottle of perfume and smelled it. Her favourite one; it smelled like _her._

_"She's dead, Jasper."_

The bottle smashed as I hurled it against the wall.

No.

She wasn't dead. She _couldn't_ be. I would know if she was. I would feel it, somehow. She wasn't just my soul mate, she was a part of me. If she was dead, then a part of me would be too.

"Jasper?" Esme asked, tentatively standing in the doorway, keeping her distance. I didn't say anything, I didn't look at her. She took one step towards me and a low growl escaped my chest. She couldn't come in here. Not in our bedroom; it was the last place I'd seen her. Esme retraced her steps, her eyes widening slightly. "It's okay Jasper."

"How is it okay?" I hissed. Sadness waved off Esme in rolls, but even though they were hitting me with a strong force, they couldn't possibly add to my own sadness. There was no room for anyone else's feelings inside of me.

Why hadn't I been there with her? Why hadn't I been there to help? She was my everything, and I'd let her do this alone. I should have gone with her. I should have raced to her side the second she was in danger. But I didn't, and I'd never be able to forgive myself for that.

She was gone, and I could hardly function without her, but she was still alive and I knew it. If she was dead, then I wouldn't be feeling sadness. I wouldn't be feeling at all. I knew that the moment she died, I would too.

Still, my family told me she was dead. They thought they were speaking the truth, but they didn't know what I knew. They didn't know her like I did. None of them could possibly feel the connection that I felt to her, and so how would they know whether she was dead or alive? I knew. She was alive.

"You still have us, Jasper." Esme said quietly.

"I still have her, too." I snapped. The feeling of pity joined Esme's sadness, but I ignored it. I knew she was still alive. There was no way she could possibly be dead. If she was still alive, then I still had hope. Hope that I'd get her back, that I'd see her again.

But the question was; If she was still alive, where was she?

* * *

**So I know this was really short...the next Jasper POV will be longer, I promise! Let me know what you thought of the first Jasper POV, and anything you want to happen in either the Alice or Jasper POV chapters! :):):)**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, or added this story to their favourites/follows lists! I'm already writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found**

Chapter Four

**~Alice POV~**

"Marianna, would you like to meet Ogima?" Dasan asked me, sipping on some greenish looking drink that smelt disgusting to me. "He's another elder of our tribe. I've already told him about you, and he would like to speak with you."

"Sure," I said.

"I'll take her." Elan volunteered, standing up with an enthusiasm that was frankly quite embarrassing.

I smiled at him all the same, standing up beside him. I'd found out that I could quite comfortably stand completely still for hours on end, but everyone else here seemed to be more comfortable sitting down, and I had decided that it would probably be best to try and fit in.

"Someone else should go too." Hakan said, watching me hostily. He'd joined us a little while after Dasan had arrived, and he'd spent the whole time glaring at me.

Koda began to volunteer, but Dasan spoke first, "She will be fine with Elan."

"But-" Hakan began.

"Hakan." Dasan said sternly, "They will be fine."

Elan led me to the door and as soon as it shut behind us, the group started talking again. I could clearly hear Dasan with my superhuman hearing, "Hakan, I know you do not trust her, but you must learn to accept her as one of our tribe."

"She's a murderer." Hakan spat.

"She only drinks from animals." Dasan argued, "The same way you or I would eat animal meat."

"She only drinks from animals _now_." Hakan said, "Who knows how many humans she killed before she became a Golden One?"

"That is in the past." Dasan said, "And killing her now would not change the past."

"She's a vampire!" Hakan cried, "Our sworn enemy! Our-"

"Enough, Hakan!" Dasan said, his voice ringing out in a clear leadership. "She is staying with us, she is one of us."

By now, we'd gotten far enough away from the house that the voices were fading and eventually died away.

"Ogima is a pretty big deal around here." Elan was saying, "Dasan's the chief, but Ogima is kind of like his second in command."

"Should I be nervous?" I asked.

Elan laughed, "Maybe a little."

I shot him a worried look and he grinned, "You're a vampire; you're indestructible! What could you possibly be scared of?"

"I'm scared of a lot of things." I admitted.

"Really?" Elan asked.

"Elan, I have no identity." I said, "I don't know where I came from or who I am, or where I might end up!" I sighed, "Plus there's the small fact that you could all kill me at any moment."

"That's not going to happen." Elan told me.

"If I'm considered a threat, I'm gunna have twelve werewolves on me at the drop of a hat." I argued.

"Then don't do anything that would be considered threatening." Elan said, rolling his eyes. He stopped outside a small house, "This is it."

Okay, _now_ I was feeling nervous.

Elan knocked on the door, and we were greeted by an elderly man with a large smile. He ushered us inside and told us to sit down.

"Marianna, isn't it?" Ogima asked. I knew full well that he knew that was my name; I'd probably been discussed at length last night. I nodded, "How are you?"

"Uhh..." The question knocked me off guard. Didn't he want to know if I was dangerous? Or if I was about to kill all of his family? No? He just wanted to know how I was? Well that made a change... "I'm good...thanks."

Ogima was watching me with a kind of fascination, "I have always wanted to meet one of your kind."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course, most that we've come across have been too hostile and dangerous to have a normal conversation with. To meet you...it's very interesting for me."

He reached for my hand, "May I?"

I nodded, not totally sure what he was doing as he picked it up and examined it. The way he was studying me in an almost medical way reminded me of someone...but I couldn't think who. Someone from my past!?

I shook the thoughts from my head as Ogima dropped my hand and sat down opposite me, "You must have many questions." I nodded, "Ask me anything."

"I wouldn't know where to start." I admitted.

"How about I tell you about me?" Ogima offered. I smiled and nodded. "As you have probably been told, I am Ogima. I am an elder of the tribe, and a deputy to our chief, Dasan."

"How many elders are there?" I asked.

"Five." Ogima told me, "Dasan, myself, Nakos, Sani, and Hento."

I was glad for advanced vampire memory, or I never would have remembered all the names that had been piled on top of me today.

"What do the elders do?" I asked

"We look after the tribe." Ogima said, "Dasan is the chief, but we are his advisers."

I nodded, beginning to understand. "And what about the werewolves?"

"The gift of shapeshifting is something that has been passed down through our tribe for generations." Ogima said, "It came to us when a member from another tribe, the Quileute tribe, married into our tribe. We currently have twelve werewolves in our tribe, with Koda as our Alpha."

"Wait, what's an Alpha?" I asked.

"Much like in a pack of wolves, a pack of werewolves need a leader." Ogima explained, "There is our Alpha, Koda, and his deputy, the Beta."

"Who is the Beta?" I asked.

"Hakan." Ogima said. Oh joy...

"Who choses the Alpha and Beta?" I asked, "Is it like a vote?"

Ogima laughed, "No. Koda was the first of this pack to phase." Ogima noticed my puzzled expression and explained, "Phase into a wolf. He was the first to discover his gift, and so he naturally became the Alpha. Hakan was second, and so he became the Beta."

"Okay..." I said, my fast vampire brain processing the information, "So what do the werewolves do?"

"They protect the village and the tribe." Ogima said.

"From vampires?" I asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the irony of me asking that question.

"From any threats." Ogima said, "It has been decided that you are not a threat, Marianna, which means that we're happy for you to stay with us."

"But not all of you, right?" I asked, "I mean, not all of you are happy with it."

Ogima considered, "Not everyone knows yet. And of those who do, some are weary. However, that does not mean you are in any way less welcome. You are safe here - you are one of our tribe and that means that the wolves will be protecting you from threats as well as anyone else."

Whilst I couldn't see Hakan jumping in to protect me any time soon, I appreciated the sentiment. Waking up on that ocean floor, I had nothing, no one. Now, it seemed that I had a whole tribe.

~o.O.o~

We'd stayed at Ogima's for a while longer, before he said we all needed to go back to Koda's. Ogima walked a good distance in front of us, giving Elan the chance to talk to me.

"That was...weird." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ogima is the meanest, grouchiest elder of all of them." Elan said.

"Didn't seem that way." I said. Overall, Ogima had been incredibly pleasant and welcoming towards me.

"That's what's weird." Elan told me, "He was actually _nice_ to you."

I laughed, "Maybe it's just my good looks and charm." I said with a wink.

"Maybe..." Elan said doubtfully.

When we arrived back at Koda's house, it was brimming full with people. Koda, Hakan, Dasan, and Itzel were all still there where we'd left them, and three old men sat in one corner - these, I assumed, were the other three elders who I was yet to meet. There were also nine teenagers - three girls and six boys. I decided that these must be the other werewolves, especially as they had all turned to glare at me the moment I'd stepped into the room.

"Marianna," Dasan greeted me, "Come in, sit down."

I would have preferred to stand, but I sensed that now wasn't the time for arguing, so I sat down on an empty chair. Elan and Ogima sat beside me.

"We have called a council." Dasan told me, "With the wolves and the elders; we are the ones who make the decisions."

"And you're deciding whether or not to kill me?" I asked, deciding I might as well clarify the situation.

"No." Dasan said, though there were a few murmurs around the group that agreed with me, "I have been explaining to everyone why you are staying here and why you can be trusted."

"Trusted not to drink dry our families and neighbours." One of the male wolves muttered.

"Sinopa," Dasan scolded, "I've told you, she does not drink human blood. She poses no threat to us our anyone in our tribe."

I was growing bored of the conversation, which I must have heard twenty times in the last few days; one person insisting that I was dangerous, the other insisting that I was not. Sighing, I started considering the possibility that it really would just be easier to get up and leave this village, taking my chances in the world.

"You keep saying that," The boy, Sinopa, said, "But there's no proof that she isn't dangerous! How can we be sure?"

"I have spent time with her; I trust her." Dasan said.

"So have I, and I also trust her." Ogima said, earning a few startled looks from the teenagers. I guessed this linked in to what Elan had told me about Ogima usually being mean.

"Even so, how can we be absolutely certain that she isn't a threat or won't ever _become_ a threat?" Sinopa asked.

"We could test her." Elan piped up. Everyone turned to look at him, and he looked a bit nervous, "I mean, you want proof, right?"

"Test her? How?" A different wolf asked.

"We'll take her outside, and some of us will go into wolf form...just in case." Elan said, "Then we'll get a human to spill some blood. If she can resist it, we know she's safe."

"And if she can't?" Sinopa asked.

"Then we'll be there to stop her." Elan said.

"And then she won't stay with us?" Sinopa asked, directing the question at Dasan.

"And then we will reconsider our options." Dasan said, which didn't really answer the question. He turned to me, "Do you agree to this, Marianna?"

"Uhh..." I looked around the group of expectant faces. I knew that I needed to prove myself to them, but what if I _couldn't_ resist the blood? I didn't know much about vampires, or what my control was like, but I got the feeling that it must be pretty hard to resist human blood. What would they do if I couldn't resist it? Kill me on the spot? Turn me out of their village and into the wilderness by myself? I couldn't take that risk. "I guess so."

Everyone stood up, and I followed them outside to a clearing behind Koda's house. I watched in awe as six of the teenagers, including Hakan and Sinopa, changed in front of my eyes, turning into great wolves. Ogima approached me from behind, "We call that phasing."

"They're...big." I said, staring at the wolves. They towered over me, which admittedly wasn't hard, but still!

The wolves stood around me, watching me with guarded expressions, ready to pounce at any second. The other teenagers, along with the elders, stood around in a loose circle and watched.

"We need a human." One of the girl teenagers said.

"I'll do it." Itzel said, stepping forward.

"No!" Koda instantly cried, pulling her back towards him. Overprotective much?

"I'll be fine, Koda." Itzel insisted. Koda wore a pained expression on his face, but Itzel just smiled and shook her head, "You worry too much."

"It's hard not too when you put yourself in situations like this..." Koda muttered.

"I'm doing it." Itzel insisted. Koda took a few steps back, and then phased into wolf form himself, coming to stand beside Itzel protectively. Despite their hugeness, and their hostility towards me, I couldn't deny that the wolves were kind of cute...in a fluffy, oversized puppy kind of way. They ranged in colour and pattern, with Koda being a dark brown all over except for a few light brown speckles over his hind and face.

Itzel walked into the centre of the loose circle, Koda never further than a meter away from her. One of the teenagers handed her a pocket knife, and she held it at her wrist. "Ready?"

I nodded and she made one quick slice across her wrist. The deep red blood oozed out of the cut, trailing down her copper skin. The smell hit me like a tidal wave, up my nose and in my mouse. My throat felt like it was on fire, my instincts willing me to grab Itzel and drain every last drop of blood from her. My body twitched, but I stayed rooted to the spot, determined not to fail this challenge.

No body had moved, watching me closely for any sign that I might attack. I kept my eyes firmly locked with Itzel's, reading her emotions. She was putting on a pretence of bravery and indifference, but in her eyes I could see that there was fear. She knew full well that I could attack at any moment, and that it would be so fast she wouldn't even see it coming. But I was determined to not let that happen. I kept looking at her; she was a human. A _person_. How could I even consider killing another person?

But still, the longer I stayed here, the more it hurt to see and smell the blood. It was all I could think about; I could hear her heart beating, pumping more blood around her body, I could even see it in her veins.

I took an unnecessary breath, hoping that it would calm me down. It didn't, and I instantly regret it. The smell and taste hit me all over again, and the burning in my throat multiplied by ten. I whimpered at the pain, but I still made no move towards Itzel.

"That's enough." Ogima said, "She has proven that she can resist it and that she is no threat."

Most people still looked doubtful, but no one objected. The wolves all slunk off into the forest, and everyone else went back into the house. The wolves returned a minute later in their human forms.

"Has she done enough now, to prove to you that she will not be a threat?" Dasan asked everyone. No one said anything, which I took as a good sign, "Then we are all agreed. Marianna can stay."

* * *

**Heeyyy...sorry it's been aaaages since I last updated! But I hope you liked chapter four and please review! :)**

**Next update should be soon and the storyline's gunna pick up soon so stay tuned! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found**

Chapter Five

**~Alice POV~**

The next day, I was taken on a tour of the village. I had Elan and Koda by my side, but still everyone stared at me with confused and slightly afraid looks.

"We don't get knew people around here much." Elan explained, "And when we do, they're usually from a different tribe. To them, you're...different. Plus, there's the legends."

"The legends?" I asked.

"About vampires." Elan said, "Most people believe them to be just that - legends - but others are suspicious of the truth. Pale skin, golden eyes, not breathing-" As he said it, I made myself start breathing unnecessarily. Some part of me seemed to remember that acting human around people made them feel more at ease. "They're scared."

I didn't much feel like insisting there was nothing to be scared of; that's all I'd been doing since I got here. Instead, I carried on walking between my two tour-guides-slash-guards as we looked around the village. Koda pointed out the houses of the elders and other important people, the shops, and the school. Elan showed me all the "cool" places, as he described them; the way up to the roofs of the buildings, a clearing in the trees where toadstools grew in a ring, the well that he said went on until it hit the centre of the earth.

"This is where we have tribe meetings." Koda said, gesturing to a clearing. There was a large fire pit in the middle and various logs and tree stumps placed in a circle around it, presumably to be used as chairs during the meetings. "For most major decisions we meet at my house - the elders and the wolves - but it we have a meeting where the whole tribe is invited, we do it here."

"Unky Koda!"

I spun around to see two young girls running towards Koda. One, the one who'd spoken, looked about three, and the other looked about six. The six year old reached us first, "Uncle Koda!"

Koda picked the girl up and spun her around in his arms. By now, the three year old had caught up and she reached her arms up towards Koda, "Me! Me! Spin me!"

Koda grabbed the younger girl and spun both children around at the same time, sending them into shrieks and giggles.

"Itzel's sister's children." Elan explained to me, "The older one is Tiva, and the younger one is Tani."

Koda placed the girls down on the ground, but I noticed that he kept them as far away from me as possible. I obviously had a long way to go before I earned anyone's trust around here.

"Monsters," Koda said, addressing the girls, "This is Marianna."

They looked up at me and I smiled, "Hi."

"You're really pretty." The younger girl, Tani, told me.

"Thank you," I said, even though I knew it was just the vampire dazzling effect. I wondered if I was pretty when I was a human, before I got my guaranteed vampire beauty, "So are you."

Whilst I'd said the comment out of kindness, there was truth to my words. Both of the girls had golden copper skin with jet black hair trailing down their backs in gentle waves. Their eyes were deep brown, their lips rosy and smiling.

"Come on girls," Koda said, "We're going back home, do you want to see Aunty Itzel?"

The two girls nodded and took Koda's hands as we started walking back towards his house. When we got there, Itzel was cooking something that smelt disgusting to me but sent the two girls into a frenzy, "Can I have some Aunty Itzel, _pleeeeease_?"

Leaving the girls in the kitchen with Itzel, we went into the living room where several of the wolves were lounging about watching tv. Most of them ignored me, but one of the girls - who I'd learnt to be called Koko - smiled at me, "Hi Marianna."

"Hey," I said, smiling back. I'm not sure why, but that simple greeting and friendly smile made me happier than I'd been all day. I guess some people trusted me after all...

~o.O.o~

"It's dangerous..." Koda was saying.

"But unavoidable." Dasan said, "It must be done."

"This soon?" Koda asked.

"Look at her eyes." Dasan said. I glanced in the mirror. Since yesterday, my eyes had grown an onyx black colour, something which Ogima had told me was a sign that I needed to hunt.

"But-" Koda began.

"It's more dangerous to leave her like this." Dasan said, "She'll have less control. Besides, it has to be done sooner or later."

Koda seemed to consider, "Fine. But we send people out with her."

Dasan agreed, and I was taken out on my first hunting trip. The thought was...scary, to say the least. Not only did I have absolutely no idea _how_ to do this, but I also had to do it with Koda, Elan, Hakan, and Ogima watching me.

They took me out into the woods, far enough away from the village that there were no humans around. "Well...what are you going to do?"

I turned to face Hakan, who had asked the question. "I don't know..."

I guess the first thing to do would be to locate an animal to hunt. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen or smell an animal, but all I came up with was the heartbeats and unmistakable smell of the wolves. Snapping my eyes open, I glared. "Do you guys mind?"

Ogima ushered the wolves away from me, keeping them a good distance back and out of my way. Closing my eyes again, I waited for some kind of clue. That's when I caught it; the smell of something that, whilst not exactly appetizing, was definitely a good meal.

Forgetting where I was and everyone around me, I took off in the direction of the smell. "Marianna! Wait!"

I could vaguely hear them running after me - noting that I counted twelve footsteps instead of eight - meaning that two of the wolves had phased, but I took no notice. Following the smell was a lot easier than I'd imagined and I soon stopped a few meters short of a grizzly bear.

I didn't stop and think about how I was going to do this, instead instinct taking over. I pounced on the bear and it didn't stand a chance. Within moments, the bear was drained of all blood, and I felt satisfied. Now that I'd done it, it seemed so natural than I couldn't believe I'd ever forgotten how to do it in the first place.

The others had caught up, and were watching me closely as I sat beside the bear. At least they hadn't been around to watch the event, because I didn't think that would bring me much closer to seeming less dangerous.

"Fascinating." Ogima mused, and the wolves turned to look at him in confusion. Elan, who hadn't phased into wolf form, smiled at me whilst Hakan and Koda slunk off into the woods, returning a moment later in their human forms wearing nothing but shorts.

"I think we can agree that Marianna is safe to hunt on her own from now on." Ogima said.

"As long as she keeps away from the village." Hakan said. I stared at him. He was showing me trust, granting me independence? That was a lot from Hakan.

"We have patrol." Koda told Hakan, "We should go."

It had been explained to me that 'patrol' meant the wolves taking it in turns to search the borders and woods surrounding the village for any threats - which I assumed meant mostly vampires.

Koda and Hakan left, phasing into wolf form as they went, and Ogima excused himself to go back to his own house, leaving Elan and I alone. We started walking back to Koda's when a thought struck me.

"I haven't seen you in wolf form yet." I commented.

Elan shrugged. "So?"

"Show me?" I asked.

Elan shrugged again, "I dunno Marianna..."

"Go on! Please?" I begged. He didn't say anything, "You're not going to go all shy and bashful on me, are you?"

"No!" Elan said, defensive at the description of being 'bashful'.

"Then show me." I said.

He studied me for a moment, before giving in. "Fine."

He took a couple of steps away from me and I watched as he phased in front of me into the form of a magnificent wolf. Whilst all the other wolves I'd seen so far had been various shades of brown and black, Elan was a beautiful pure white with sparkling blue eyes instead of the brown ones that the other wolves had.

"Elan!" I gasped, "You're beautiful."

He looked down, and if it were possible for a wolf to look embarrassed, I imagine one would look like this. I involuntarily moved towards him, reaching out to see if the fur was as soft as it looked. He watched me and I paused, "Can I...?"

When he made no move to stop me, I stroked my hand over his head between his ears. Turned out, the fur was even softer than it looked. It ran through my fingers like silk, fluffy and warm.

Standing at my full height, I only reached Elan's shoulders when he was in human form, and it was about the same for his wolf form, which I found utterly unfair.

"Can you do all kinds of cool stuff in wolf form?" I asked. Wolf Elan didn't answer me, but the look he gave me said of course he could. "Cooler than a vampire?" Elan snorted and rolled his eyes, which looked pretty funny for a wolf. "I don't think so." Elan gave me another look, "I bet vampires are still faster and stronger."

We looked at each other and I read Elan's mind, "Race?" He nodded and I grinned, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

* * *

**Hello again :) Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you liked chapter five and the next chapter is already half written so it should be updated fairly soon :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found**

Chapter Six

**~Jasper POV~**

One week had passed since I'd last seen Alice. It was the longest I'd gone without seeing her since we'd met. Even when I had a two week visit to a university in Belgium a couple of years ago, Alice got on a plane and arrived at my hotel room after two days, saying she couldn't live without me and was going to stay with me for the remaining twelve days. Thinking about Alice, and all the memories we shared, brought waterless tears to my eyes.

I hadn't left my - our - room in a week. I was being driven crazy by these same four walls, it being almost unbearable to be in this room that reminded me so much of Alice, but at the same time not wanting to leave this place; the place where I could almost imagine Alice with me. I could pretend I was waiting for her in our room whilst she took Bella or Rose out on a crazy shopping trip, that she would bounce in at any moment telling me all about her day, or wanting to know my opinion on every one of the seventy six items she'd bought, or - god forbid - wanting to try out her new nail polish on me. Whilst Alice was usually crazy and over the top, and was - at times - a little too much to handle, I'd give anything for her to try out one of her insane schemes right now. Even if the outcome was disastrous, at least I'd have my Alice by my side.

"Jasper, honey?" Rosalie peeked her head around the door and offered me a smile, which I returned with a blank look. "You've gotta get out of this room."

Whilst Rosalie's direct head-on-no-nonsense approach was a fresh break from the rest of my family tip toeing around the situation, I couldn't offer her a smile as she tried, in her own little way, to make me better.

"You've been in here for like six days!" She said.

"Seven," I corrected blankly, "It's been seven days."

"I know you're upset, Jazz-" She began. My head snapped up.

"Don't call me that." I told her. That's what Alice called me; Jazz. It's what she'd always called me. The first day we'd met, she'd told me I needed a nickname and Jazz is what she came up with. Jazzy, if she was in an affectionate mood. Or if she wanted something.

"Okay, _Jasper_, sorry." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "You need to get out. You need to _hunt_."

"I need Alice." I muttered. Rosalie's gaze darkened.

"She isn't coming back, okay?" She snapped, "We're all going to miss her, but you can't live like this! You're just going to have to deal with this, Jazz!"

"I said don't call me that!" I yelled. "She'll come back, she _has_ to. I can't live without her. I can't deal with this. I _can't_."

"You're just making this ten times harder, Jasper!" Rosalie said, her patience flying out the window as she lost her temper in true Rosalie style. She'd come in here to make me feel better, and ended up having a go at me. "And not just for you either! We're all upset about Alice, but the rest of us are just getting on with it! You're not exactly making that easy when we have to worry about you being cooped up in here on top of everything else that's happened!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience." I told her flatly, "You don't need to worry about me."

"You're family, Jasper." She said, "Of course we have to worry about you!"

I didn't say anything, and Rosalie glared, "Fine! I give up! I was just trying to be nice - for _you_!"

'Trying' was the operative word. Rosalie finished her rant by storming out of my room and slamming the door behind her.

"Rosalie!" I heard Esme scolding downstairs, "I thought I told you; if you're going into Jasper's room you need to keep your temper!"

"I tried, Esme!" Rosalie replied, "He's being impossible!"

"It's not his fault, Rosalie." Esme said, "He's grieving."

"We're all grieving!" Rosalie argued, "She was my sister; my best friend! How does he think _I_ feel?!"

"It's not the same, Rosie." I heard Emmett saying softly, "We all loved Alice, and of course we're all grieving, but she was his mate! They were soulmates and they'd been together for over a century!"

"But-" Rosalie began to argue.

"If something happened to me, Rosie, if I died," Emmett said, his voice turning serious, "What would you do?"

"I'd die right along with you." Rosalie answered instantly.

"Exactly." Emmett said. I didn't hear anything else after that, and I assumed they had left the house.

I stayed in my room for another hour before I heard someone walking up the stairs; presumably Esme from the click-clacking of the sensible but stylish heeled shoes. I didn't want to face her again. She'd been up at least once every day this week, fussing over me and trying to coax me out of the room.

I sent a wave of indecision her way, and her footsteps hesitated, but after a moment she kept walking up the stairs. Sending more emotions her way, I tried to make her turn around but it didn't work; she was too set on coming to see me yet again.

She knocked on the door; a pointless attempt at giving me privacy. Even if I didn't give her permission, she was going to come in anyway. "Sweetheart?"

I didn't reply, and sure enough the door opened and Esme came in, "How are you today?" I still said nothing, "Take no notice of Rosalie, you know what she's like." I looked up, blinking at Esme, who sighed, "Oh Jasper..."

Turning away from her, I frowned at the floor. Didn't she understand that I just wanted to be left alone?! And her of all people, with all her compassion and motherly love...I couldn't deal with that right now when the only love I wanted was from my true love; Alice.

"I'll pop back and see you later then." Esme said, "I love you, Jasper. We all do. Remember that."

She left, and I didn't see or hear from anyone for hours after that. I spent my time doing absolutely nothing, sitting on the bed in the same position I'd been in all day.

I blinked at the wall; it was supposed to be white, but it had a subtle pink tinge from where Alice had originally painted the walls fuchsia pink, only to paint over them in white after I complained about the colour. Shifting my gaze, my eyes drifted over Alice's dresser topped with her cosmetics, her closet bursting full with clothes and accessories. There were still shoes scattered over the floor from where Alice couldn't decide which pair to wear on that day. _That day_.

What the hell had happened on that day?


End file.
